nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle is a non-canon, semi-automatic pistol featured in some fanon maps. In Decay The Desert Eagle Mark XIX appears in In Decay as Violet's Pistol. It is only used by Violet Riley and cannot be used by the player. Remember When... The Desert Eagle - Mk. XIX appears in the Remember When... storyline maps. It has a moderate rate of fire, high penetration power and high recoil. It is one out of five handguns in the storyline. It has high damage, which is great for high rounds and it is the most powerful handgun in the storyline. This weapon has a low ammo conserve of 7 rounds in the gun and 70 rounds in reserve. It can only be obtained via the Mystery Box. Effectiveness The Desert Eagle - Mk. XIX is a hnady weapon to have for high rounds. It has a one-hit kill ability up until Round 7. Its semi-automatic firing mode and high recoil can make aiming difficult if the player has a trigger finger. Firing slowly and aiming carefully is recommended so shots aren't wasted. The Desert Eagle - Mk. XIX's high penetration power makes it able to shoot through thin or thick materials, however this is looked down upon. This weapon should be pack-a-punched by Round 16. Pack-a-Punched Variant When the Desert Eagle - Mk. XIX is pack-a-punched, it becomes the Red Hawk. Its damage increases from 270-360 to 440-515. Its magazine size also increases to 14 rounds, which causes its reserve ammo to increase to 140 rounds. It gains full-auto capability which increases its rate of fire to 750 RPM. It also gains incendiary rounds, which increases the weapon's damage by 25%. This weapon should be traded for a better weapon by Round 28. Goodboy12 Modern Zombies Expansion Pack The Desert Eagle appears in the Modern Zombies Expansion Pack. It can only be obtained from the Mystery Box. It is advised to keep this weapon through the higher rounds, as it has the same damage as the PTRS-41. Pack-a-Punched Variant When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the "Armored Eagle", only getting a higher damage at longer ranges. New Dawn The Desert Eagle appears in New Dawn. It is mostly identical to it's Remember When.... counterpart. Pack-a-Punched When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Golden Eagle, boosting it's damage to 450-530. Its magazine size increases to 14, which in turn boosts the reserve to 140. It's RPM is also boosted to 700. Its penetration is also boosted considerably, able to cut straight through weak metals such as tin. The Golden Eagle is painted gold and has small wings on the back. Reformed History & A Better Tomorrow The Desert Eagle is featured as the starting weapon in the maps Station Eleven and Destati. It is a powerful weapon to begin with, killing zombies in one shot to the upper chest and up. However, due to its sidearm nature, it lacks ammo and fire rate. Category:Lockdown Category:Usopire Category:Weapons Category:Magma-Man Weapons Category:Pmaws Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Remember When... Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Weapons Category:Pistol Category:Semi-Automatic Weapons Category:Corridor Category:Guygombaa's weapons Category:Breach Category:Breach Weapons